1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device with a measurement function and a measurement method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Sometimes, people need to estimate a size of an object. However, when there is no measuring tool, the size of the object cannot be measured. Currently, the portable electronic device, such as a cell phone, is almost a necessity for people. Therefore the portable electronic device with a measurement function is needed.